


Somebody to Love

by dragonbornette



Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Ficlet, General fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23978911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonbornette/pseuds/dragonbornette
Summary: had a dream Cloud was my boyfriend. and you know how dream timelines work, they don't make logical sense, so keep that in mind while reading :)behold a ficlet as a result.I hope to write more soon once I finish the remake.
Relationships: Cloud Strife/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 35





	Somebody to Love

The first time you see him, your heart catches in your throat. Bright blond hair, gorgeous glowing eyes, a slim but built frame; you can't even remember if he's your type, but that doesn't matter anymore. He is _now_. You notice him before he notices you, of course. No one really looks at you, and you could go through all the reasons why and at least one of them would light up as the reason he isn't looking at you right now.

But then he does. You don't know why but he moves closer to you. You're with friends, maybe some of them are his friends too, and while they chatter and walk along, he brushes up beside you. You can feel the warmth coming off him, something you didn't expect from that cold demeanor he seems to use to shy people away. Something that didn't work on you, you got sucked in from the get-go, but as he stands beside you now, arm brushing yours, your heart clenches. It was probably an accident, he probably hadn't even come over on purpose, but he's still beside you, nevertheless. It's all you can do to not make your arms touch again, because you want to, you're desperate to, if only to feel him one more time before it never happens again.

Why would it?

And in those few moments, it feels like days pass. Suddenly, he's no longer a stranger and he has an arm around you, turning you into him as you feel yourself enclosed in that warm embrace. You're against his chest, hearing his breaths, feeling his heart. Do you belong here? Is this a dream? What does he think about you?

Then, he's gone. And you miss him terribly. It's like a hole in your chest where your heart was. But how? You don't know him, he doesn't know you, he probably doesn't even like you. Yet, you remember the way those arms felt and you ache for that feeling again.

It isn't long before you find yourself at a friend's house, for some sort of get-together. No one's there yet, or if they are, you don't know where they're all congregating, all you know is that he's here. When had he shown up? He isn't here for you, of course, yet he beelines for you, takes your hand and leads you to a bedroom. He lays down on the bed, small but big enough for two, and to your surprise, he wants you there. He smiles and you sense the fun side of him as you join him on the bed and lay beside him. He pulls you against him and playfully throws a leg over yours before pulling it away and just resting there.

Your head is on his chest, his arm is around you. You hear him breathe in, it's just like before. That warmth, those breaths, his heart. It's a feeling you never get to experience except in your dreams, and here he is, giving it to you. You still doubt he really wants you, you still doubt he wants you for you, but you relax against him, and let the moment pass. He is here, he does want you, he's comfortable and content. Playfully, you throw your leg over his and he laughs, and that's the way you stay.

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know what you guys think <3 hope it wasn't too weird
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/dragonbornette) | [tumblr](https://dragonbornette.tumblr.com/)


End file.
